Five Nights at Freddy's: One last time
by cheatsykoopa98
Summary: after the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (yes, FNAF 3 was confirmed) all the old animatronics are locked away from the world, with not much energy left, Foxy decides to say something to Chica, one last time


note: this story takes place after the possible events of FNAF 3 (possibly in FNAF 4) which has recently been confirmed, yes, I'm also excited and can't wait for the game to come out

The year is 2015, the new(er) Freddy Fazbear's pizza was recently opened, the new animatronics were made only with moveable upper body, so they couldn't walk or hurt anyone, this time, not wanting the old animatronics to get out of the parts/service room again and causing another bite, the management had them locked in the basement of the pizzeria, there was no camera there, the security guard was not even told about this place, the management really wanted that place to be forgotten, the only reason they didn't throw the robots away is because the management knows how dangerous they are, that's why they couldn't get rid of Golden Freddy or the puppet, even the toy animatronics were kept there, as no one ever went down there, the animatronics didn't even care about getting up, they would just waste power. One thing, however, never changed, Foxy's true love for Chica, even if they were in that decaying state, he still had her on his side, this comforted Foxy, unfortunately, for being the most damaged one, he was not far from permanently shutting down, the new management knew, they couldn't get rid of them, so it was a better idea to lock them away from the world and leave them there to rot forever.

There was no much light, but one could see all 11 animatronics sitting, side by side, next to a brick wall, Foxy next to Chica

"don't worry, lass" he said

"me be fine, as long as yer by my side"

Chica nothing said, she knew Foxy was only saying that to comfort her, he never liked to see her worried

"ok, Foxy, I believe you"

she responded, they couldn't speak much, or move much, they hadn't much power left, their servo motors, that used to last months and months, were now running out of power, they knew they wouldn't live much, most of the days there in the basement, nobody said anything, Bonnie, who loved to sing and play the guitar, was now unable to

do it so, afraid of shutting down, no cheer-up songs from toy Freddy, no love songs from toy Bonnie to Toy Chica, no chit chat with Mangle and toy Chica, nothing, dead silence, the only one who dared to talk more was Foxy, he knew this would cause him to shut down faster, but he didn't care

"me don't mind dying fer you, Chica, me will always luv ye"

she smiled, still worrying about Foxy, he pointed at her hand with his hook

"see this?" he pointed at the golden washer on Chica's finger, he gave it to her as a marriage proposal, a long time ago, she accepted

"when me not around anymore, look at this, Chica, and remember, me'll always luv ye, even dead"

days passed, Foxy kept telling Chica that he loved her, she was never annoyed by this, she was always even more worried about him, she knew he was about to shut down.

It was November 12th, about 12 AM, Foxy started talking again

"Do ye remember, Chica, how it was? when we could walk? it was midnight, we always started midnight, me miss those times"

"me too" she responded, she was curious, why would he talk about this? it was so much time ago.

"do ye remember that endoskeleton that used t' lock himself in that office until 6 AM? those were t' best nights of me life" he said, sad, but smiling nostalgically

"why are you talking about this now, Foxy?" she asked

"it was when we started t' date, that's why they were t' best nights of me life" he said, he looked tired, Foxy knew his hour was coming

"me won't live much longer, lass" he said, Chica looked at him, desperate

"no! you can't go! I can't live without you! I love you!"

"yer wasting yer batterie yelling like that, Chica, but thanks, 'me luv ye' is what me wanted t' hear fer t' last time"

he closed his eyes, doing his best to speak his last words

"could ye... kiss... me... fer the... last... time?"

Chica hugged him, and kissed him

"I love you, Foxy the pirate!" she said

"than...ks... me... luv... ye... too... Chi... ca... the... chi..." he shut down, Foxy was dead, Chica started to drop oil tears from her eyes, laying down her head on his chest, she was hold his hand, she looked at the "ring" on her finger, and remembered Foxy's words:

"when me not around anymore, look at this, Chica, and remember, me'll always luv ye..."

"even dead" she completed, she slept on his arms


End file.
